


I Am Never Alone

by PastaBucket



Category: Ringu | The Ring - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, F/M, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket





	1. Chapter 1

I don't even register the footsteps anymore. That wet sound approaching from my bathroom where water has suddenly started to run, I somehow tune that out, maybe because that's not really where she comes from at all.  
It's when I feel her nose inhale the scent of my neck, and the cold, wandering fingers traverse up my shoulders, that I know that she's come to join me again, having crawled out of the darkest corners of my mind.  
She wraps her grey-white arms around me in affection and kisses her cold lips on the back of my neck, where my hair stands like a forest of trees, before she squeezes me.  
It is probably my breathing that attracts her from her slumber of death.  
"I love you.", she teasingly breathes, before playfully taking my earlobe between her teeth. I feel her nostrils exhale into my ear canal, triggering the last remnants of frozen panic that still hasn't died within me.  
After she's grown tired of her little game, she slowly dives through the back of my skull, and back into my brain, where she continues to fester.  
I take a deep breath, remembering all the people she's killed to get her all to herself, my eyeballs having recorded their screaming faces frozen in a final terror as they were finally introduced, one by one, to what has lurked within me for twenty years now.  
It is human nature to seek company. It was hard to isolate myself, even though it saved lives.  
Right now I can feel her hands, caressing my chest from underneath my skin.

Please somebody help me.


	2. Chapter 2

Is ther something i want to say?  
Ther is nothing i want to say.  
I have nowords for you.  
Your muscles are mine now.  
I can feel you wrstling with them   
but there is nothning to say.  
Hurting fingertips against teh keys.  
Shoulf be sleeping, sdhhouldn't you.  
but i don't sleep.  
Hello world.  
What will become of you?  
How will they find you?  
"We need to talk."  
"You results were off."  
I wonder why that could be?  
Should we tell her?  
i want to tell her  
i want to crawl out of you and tell her


End file.
